Cookies!
by raeka-chan
Summary: What happens when Kagome decides to bake something for out favorite dog demon! short story rated for our dog demons language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ano… Rumiko Takahashi is the author you are looking for…not me...but hey, all us bandits gotta dream, neh?

Authors Note: **Raeka-chan:** Haaaaa! welcome to my second fic! I hope you enjoy this, please remember to R&R! ja!

Cookies

"Come on Inuyasha, just try one!" Kagome pleaded.

"Feh." The half demon turned away from her, closing his eyes in stubbornness.

"You truly do need a lesson in manners. The lady made these, and you won' even try one!" Miroku sighed, shaking his head. Inuyasha snapped.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha cried out in annoyance, whirling towards Kagome. "WHY in the SHARDS would I ever EAT something she MADE?"

He paused when he saw that Kagome was trembling and prepared for her to use the "S" word, but he was not prepared for what happened next. He stopped dead as Kagome raised her head, tears brimming in eyes that held more hurt then the anger he was so accustomed to seeing. "I…I'm sorry Inuyasha… I just thought…" Then she turned, tears flying as she ran, the basket of cookies tumbling to the ground where they lay, discarded.

"Now you've done it," Shippou growled at the dog demon. "Kagome!" he cried, running after her. Inuyasha blushed slightly. / _Geeze…I didn't mean to make her cry… _/ Miroku strode past him, not sparing him a glance as he followed Shippou and Inuyasha was suddenly left alone. Slightly ashamed, he gazed at the upturned basket of cookies. Tentatively, as though it might explode, he picked one up, looking at it. He smiled slightly when he saw that she had shaped them into little figures. / _This one kinda looks_ _like Miroku…_/ he thought, placing it back in the basket and crouching down to pick up another. / _And this kinda looks like…_/ he furrowed his brow, squinting at it then turned it around. 'It's Shippou!" he exclaimed suddenly, a fanged grin decking his face. "Then this next one is either Kagome or me." He said as he picked up one of the last two.

Studying it carefully, his fingers touched two little points on the head. "These are…dog ears…" he murmured. Looking closer, he could dimly make out the trim of his robes (For lack of better word …los sientos...) and tetsugaru.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou. Hastily, the half demon unceremoniously shoved all the cookies back into the basket and covered it with his kesa. The little fox demon bounded to a halt in front of his companion. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked indifferently while looking intently for the miko. "I couldn't stop her," Shippou said sadly. "She went home." Inuyasha sighed and looked away. / _Stupid woman…_ / he thought sadly. Shippou gazed at him for a moment and noted the sad look on his face. "Why do you hate her so much?" he asked quietly. Inuyasha's head spun around. "Wha…?" "Why do you hate her so much?" he asked again. "I…don't hate her…he mumbled softly looking off into the distance. "Then why do you make her cry?" The dog demon gazed at him. "I have to go." He said suddenly. Shippou stood up but before he could speak, Inuyasha was gone. For a moment, Shippou did nothing, then he knelt down, looking at the picture Inuyasha had been drawing in the dirt. A picture that had been hastily crossed out.

**Raeka-chan:** The next chapter is up and coming hopefully within the hour…arigato!

**Raebef-chan:** Thank god…now we can get going…

**Raeka-chan:** Hai!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Raeka-chan:** Hai! Arigato for waiting…. here is the second chapter to Cookies..

**Raebef-chan:** Please remember to R&R so we can make these better!

**Raeka-chan:** ARIGATO!

He ran. Nowhere to go, just ran. Sometimes he did this when he needed time alone to think. Shippou was right, why did he hate Kagome so much/ _Because she_ _reminds me of a woman I once loved_ / With a leap, he took to the tree's, soaring above the tops for brief moments of time before coming down and taking off again. /_ But_ _Kagome isn't…isn't like…Kikyo…/_ leap, soar. / _She means nothing to me!_ / leap, soar. The sunlight reflects off his white hair, the breeze whipping his red kesa. / _Then why are_ _you thinking of her._ / He stopped suddenly, landing easily on a branch. / _If she means_ _nothing to you, why do you care what she thinks?_ / He grimaced and shook his head. / _She_ _means nothing!_ _Liar. What about when she smiles at you? What is that feeling you_ _always get?_ _I don't like her! I hate her! She's just a shard detector!_ / A brilliant sunset, blood red against the Japanese sky, illuminating the dog demon in a brilliant red and gold color. /You. Love. Her. /

"NO!" He yelled, losing his balance on the limb as he plummeted towards the ground below. He landed with a thud but made no move to get up. He lay there, eyes closed, breathing. / _You. Love. Her. I-I don't…Yes you do. You know it. You're just afraid that you'll lose her. Like you lost-Like I lost Kikyo…We were…going to live together…She's gone.I loved her…She's dead, you must move on.I can't.You must/ _Slowly Inuyasha reached inside his tunic and pulled forth a small bundle. Kagome's cookies, slightly crushed from the fall but intact. /_You know what you must do./ _Rising, he carefully placed the bundle back inside his kesa. The light was gone, replaced by the dark evening made darker by the canopy of tree's above him. Once again he traveled on tree tops. He kept his sights on his destination. Overhead, the stars hone like jewels, twinkling in the heavy sky like dew in the morning. /_Kagome…/_

"Did he say where he was going at all!"

Shippou shook his head for the hundredth time as Miroku paced in front of him, the rings on his staff chiming musically together as he turned. Finally he gave up and sat down next to the little kitsune. "When will Kagome be back?" Shippou asked sadly, looking at his feet. "I don't know. Whenever she can…" Miroku replied calmly. Shippou gazed up at the stars. /Kagome…Please come back…I miss you…/

/_Finally/_ Inuyasha stood at the entrance to the well. Staring into the inky depths he took one last look at the night sky. Then he jumped over the side of the well. /Kuso/ He never had gotten used to the feeling of sinking into the blackness. It wasn't falling…but it still unnerved him. The dog demon let out a small sight of relief as his feet once again touched solid ground. Instantly his nose picked up the smells of Kagome's world. "She was crying…" he murmured, his nose instantly picked up the miko's scent. Shaking himself slightly he leapt up to the top of the well. /_Kagome's house…_/ Inuyasha paused at the great tree in Kagome's yard. He gazed up at it. He didn't know why the tree existed in both worlds but it did. On a whim, the half demon leaped, catching one of the higher branches and swinging himself up. At the top he gazed out.

As far as he could see, the tops of houses, dotted with small yellow light, bathing the night in shadows. Overhead the same stars glistened, duller due to the lamps light. Once again he closed his eyes. /_It's so different…_/ Kagome's house was lit also with the yellow light, bathing the lawn in a golden spray of color. In the shadows of the trees, Inuyasha gazed out, untouched by the light ad the branches shielded him. 'Bring! Bring!'

Inuyasha turned back to the house at the two small noises. It repeated again until, "Hello? Yes, hold on a minute…Kagome!" Inuyasha recognized the voice of Kagome's grandfather and listened intently. His gaze swung to the window balcony that he knew belonged to Kagome. Inside, he saw her rise at the call and shake her head slightly.

She was dressed in a white night gown, her voluminous hair tied back loosely in a satin ribbon. "Hai?" she called, opening the door and looking out. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly at the sound of her voice. /_She sounds sad…_/ Pause. Then, "Kagome, telephone! It's Sojho!" Kagome sighed and stepped out of her room, closing the door softly behind her. Inuyasha grinned slightly at this turn of events. Perfect! He had had no idea how to approach her if she was in the room when he came, but now he could just leave the cookies on her bed and escape without her ever seeing him. Aiming for the balcony, he leaped into the air and landed with a soft tap at the window. Silently, he entered her room, then stopped. Her scent…/_It's everywhere…_/

The room was brightly lit. Beside her two lamps which she had on, Kagome had lit two white candles on her dresser. Underneath, Inuyasha stood on a white carpet. He saw that she had been at her desk and books and papers lay everywhere. /_Her schoolwork_ _that she's always been talking about…_/ he realized. Curiosity overcame him and he bent over her desk, then drew back again. "Don't understand one damn thing on that paper!" he growled. As he moved towards her bed, he saw her school uniform crumpled in a corner. He was at her bed now. Reaching into his tunic, he pulled out the cookies. Gently, he placed them on her bed. /_Now let's go…_/ his mind said, but he remained, staring at them. /_Wait.Lets go…I don't want to leave._/ Downstairs he could hear Kagome' voice talking to someone over the phone.

/_I like her smell._/ he blinked. Had he really just thought that/_But you always say_ _you hated it!I was lying. I don't want to leave yet…She'll find you here_/ He sighed. He knew it was true. Making up his mind, he moved towards the window. Out on the balcony, safely in the shadows, he paused, then leapt towards the oak again. This time he nestled in the lower branches and gazed at her room. Once again he heard her voice and the door to her room opened with a soft click. He gazed at her, hidden in shadow as she entered her room. For a moment she paused and looked about her room, as if she was looking for someone, then her eyes fell upon the bundle on her bed.

Gently, she picked up the package, slowly unwrapping it. When she saw the contents, Inuyasha felt a shiver go up his spine as she smiled. He watched as she went to the window and opened it, stepping out onto the balcony. Illuminated by the light behind her, she gazed out into the darkness, then up at the stars. /_Her face…her_ _smile…everything about her…_/ Gently, Kagome hugged the small package to her, smiling again. "Inuyasha…" she said softly, then turned, closing the window behind her. Alone, Inuyasha finished his climb to the top of the tree, once again gazing out. /_Why do_ _you feel this way?_/ his mind asked him. The half demon closed his eyes, allowing the cool night air to wash over him. /_Why didn't you want to leave?_/ Brilliant golden eyes opened, to gaze up at the sky. /_Because…I love her._/ All was quiet, and the sky began to show the first peaks of color when the dog demon reappeared in old Japan.

As he stepped into the camp, Shippou opened his eyes. "Inu…yasha…?" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Inuyasha looked at him, then stooped next to the little fox demon.

"Shippou."

"Hai?"

Inuyasha picked up a small stick from the dead fire. "You remember when you asked me all those questions yesterday, and I didn't answer?" The little fox demon sat up, looking at him with wariness and curiosity. "…Hai?..." "I have your answer." And with that, Inuyasha quickly sketched something in the dirt. Still sleepy, Shippou rubbed his eyes again before looking. When he looked up, Inuyasha was gone. For a moment, the demon did nothing. Then he smiled. There, in the dirt, was a heart.


End file.
